


康斯坦丁：石破天惊

by cookie (NicoNikoala)



Category: Constantine (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pulp Science Fiction, 地摊文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoNikoala/pseuds/cookie
Summary: 康斯坦丁受邀前往法国解决一个大麻烦，没想到更麻烦的是他以前辜负的情人……巴黎街上的石像鬼竟是活物，魔法竟然能影响到欧洲政局！（地摊文学）
Relationships: John Constantine/Marine Le Pen (implied), John Constantine/Medusa (implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	康斯坦丁：石破天惊

**Author's Note:**

> 代友发。

“他们说嫉妒的女人如同蛇一样，但说这话的人自己却从来不敢直视对方的眼睛。”约翰点上了一支烟，“可怜的小伙子，估计得有一阵忙了。”

吸烟室的玻璃外，出航站楼的通道里，一对情侣正在吵架。女的要买一个小怪兽雕像，但男的却认为在机场的纪念品商店中买东西和直接把钱扔了也没两样。男孩说的没错，但他确实应该买下来。女友并不是真的想要那个高价雕像，只是注意到了他刚刚在盯着一个路过的美人儿出了神。

两人你来我往，连手势带动作，对路过的人群毫不在意。连卖货的似乎也想就这么算了。直到烟头烫到了手指，约翰才注意到自己已经看了这么长时间戏了，简直像是 _定住了_ 一样。约翰平时也不喜欢看家长里短的闲事，但接下来的每一步都得小心翼翼。至少在踏出机场之前，给自己找点时间，再享受一支丝卡吧。

“你就是约翰·康斯坦丁？”一位女孩将他的注意力拉回到了眼前。她戴着一个巨大的无框眼镜，几乎遮住了半张脸。高圆领针织衫，披肩长发。这就是巴黎高等美术学院学生的标配么？

“纳尔西斯·多米尼克。”约翰很难忽视她的皱眉，“请代我向你的婶婶问好。”

“这是你接下来一周要用到的新证件，每天换一份，全都按日期在信封里装好了。打开新的后一定要把昨天的收回文件夹里。我建议你现在就把今天的打开，好好熟悉一下，呃，里弗先生。”纳尔西斯说。

“谢了，”约翰接过文件夹，“我还要在这里待一会，就不远送了。”

“出租车正在等着呢，”纳尔西斯说，“如果你需要时间，我也可以等一会，但我们必须得一起行动。”

“抱歉，虽然我很愿意和你这样的女士共度时光，但你的婶婶可能没和你说明白，”约翰说，“我一向是 _单干的_ 。”

“你以为我愿意待在这么？我不知道嘉米莉和你是怎么商量的，但我收到的指示就是一刻不能离开你身边。直到你再次坐上飞机，离开法国。”纳尔西斯叉起了双臂，“先不说你的通缉令正挂在整个国家的每一个警察局里，你的法语如何？”

“嗯…… _tri bien_ ？，”约翰说，“不管怎样，我靠英语也能应付。”

“机场里，当然。购物中心，也许吧。但那不是你要去的地方，不是么？”

约翰只好从文件袋里拿出了今天份的信封。不白干活，不接政客的委托，不来法国，不找搭档。到现在他已经打破了多少条自己的规矩了。约翰看了看新的护照，把它放到口袋里。看来今天马特·里弗先生就得和这位“魅力非凡”的纳尔西斯·多米尼克捆在一起了。约翰对他深表同情。

“入境的护照。”纳尔西斯说。

“怎么了？”

“我已经说过了，旧的护照，放回到文件夹里。”

“ _Merde!_ ”约翰简直要开始期待这份工作了呢，他有自信这句是一定不会出错的。

路过市中心的时候，出租车被堵在了路上。

“这是怎么了？”

“罢工。”纳尔西斯说。

“当然。”约翰说。在这个城市里，他总觉得在小巷里走错了一个转角就会偶遇“断头台夫人”。

“正好去路边买两杯咖啡。”纳尔西斯下了车。

“双倍浓缩，”约翰摇下车窗，不知道她听到了没有，“不加糖，谢谢。”

经济危机的冲击让反欧洲联合的右翼政府在上次选举中获得了大胜。跨大西洋的“里根-撒切尔-拉潘”联合正在形成。但问题是，总统玛琳·拉潘的保守天主教政策正在失去魅力。在即将到来的选举中失败几乎已成定局。受形势的影响，她打算趁着下台之前大举通过有争议的法案，为下届政府设下尽可能多的保守路障。于是罢工四起。连她自己的政绩工程都陷入了停工。

一周前，他收到了一个包裹。里面是一封信和一个胡桃木护符。

> 亲爱的约翰，
> 
> 被禁足法国的滋味不怎么样吧？我知道那对你并不公平。这里有宝贵的客户，还有魔术道具。在一些朋友的帮助下，我帮你取回了你想要的渔夫王护符。希望它能成为我们日后合作的开端。
> 
> C.A.

约翰后来才知道，写信的正是眼前这位纳尔西斯·多米尼克的婶婶，社会党的选举委员会秘书，嘉米莉·安妮-索菲。她还有一份工作，社会党的神秘学顾问，一个令人啼笑皆非的职称。他们认为，玛琳·拉潘打算用所谓的政绩工程发动一场阴谋，来挽救岌岌可危的选情。阴谋的性质还无从知晓。这时他们就想到让约翰登场了。作为交换，嘉米莉承诺社会党执政后撤销对他的盗窃罪指控，让他能自由地出入法兰西。

“说起来，嘉米莉提到过，你的禁足令是玛琳·拉潘亲自下达的。但一点解释都没有。她怎么会这么关心一个英国佬？我想，为了补偿我的辛苦，我有权知道答案。”

“我们曾经一起待过一星期，当年她在圣三一学院进修的时候……”

“让我猜猜，”纳尔西斯的嘴角轻轻上扬，“你睡了她，然后再也没有联系过她。”

“多谢你提醒我，不然我差点忘了自己为什么一直以来都坚持单干。”

“我这么说不是为了安慰你，”纳尔西斯说，“但甩掉的女人成为总统，并动用整个国家的力量来报复你的情况，不怎么常见。”

“感谢上帝不是这样，不然我就得在巴布亚新几内亚度过余生了。”

“恐怕那地方的男人要人满为患了。已经到地方了。”

两人下了车。一个巨大的帐篷支在雕像广场中央。由英国梧桐和菩提树分割的方形庭园中，排列着各种各样的雕像，有天使、石像鬼、骑士和圣徒等等。帐篷边上的围栏东倒西歪。因为罢工，整个施工场所空无一人。约翰掀起了布帘的一角，两人便走了进去。里面是一个未完工的雕像，似乎是黄铜材质的。从支架来看，已经组装了一半。像是一个龙旋风，又或者是一个漏斗。

“要在一群古典雕像中间立一个现代主义的雕像，本来就很蠢了。”纳尔西斯评论道，“即使以现代主义艺术的标准来看，也够难看的。玛琳·拉潘为了立这个雕像力排众议，她以为给自己弄了一个不朽的丰碑，最后却发现是保质期无限的耻辱柱。”

雕像的底座上，用马克笔标出了嵌铭牌的地方。“这是雕像的名字吗？ _La Sirène_ ？”

“美人鱼，或者号角。”纳尔西斯说，“和她本人一样庸俗。”

“雕像不仅要看外在，有时也得注意 _内在_ 。”约翰说。

“真的吗，里弗教授？”纳尔西斯说，“我还从来每注意到这一点。您真是一语惊醒梦中人啊，要不下次讨论会的时候，您给大家介绍介绍？”

约翰没搭理她，开始检查雕像本体。已完工的部分，最下面有个小口。

“这个雕像给我一种不好的感觉。”约翰说，“周围那一大堆的雕像也是，有什么东西不对劲。”

“最不对劲的东西是你。嘉米莉为了选举忙得抽不开身，还派我来陪你搞这些装神弄鬼的东西。”

约翰将手里端着的咖啡放在了小口下，在周围摸索一圈，找到了打开帐篷的拉绳。随着厚布缓缓卷起，午后的阳光直射进来。

“看这里，”约翰说，“阳光经过反射，巧妙地聚集在了杯口上。”

“那又怎样？”

“但愿事情没我想象的那么糟糕。”约翰紧张地看着表，过了几分钟，端着咖啡，走到了附近一个雕像上，一下子泼了上去。

纳尔西斯追了上来，“就算你不喜欢它们，也不至于这样吧。”

咖啡从雕像上滴下，留下了一滩难看的污迹。

“你的咖啡，借我一下。”约翰伸出手来。

他并不是在开玩笑，纳尔西斯明白。但她又难以想象这么做会有什么用。

“管它呢。”纳尔西斯递上了咖啡，“如果警察和混蛋打架，无论哪个赢了我都赚到了。”

约翰再次将咖啡放到小口下，光斑照在了上面的咖啡中。这次他等的时间长了一点，接着又拿起了咖啡，向另一座雕像走去。

那是一个带翼恶魔的雕像，狰狞的面孔会给小孩子带来噩梦。虽然是想象中的生物，它却给人一种过分协调的写实感。

约翰将咖啡泼向了雕像的翅膀。有那么一瞬间，纳尔西斯发誓自己看到了骨翼关节处的闪光。不，是咖啡反射阳光的错觉吗？但接下来发生的事情，绝对不会是错觉。灰尘从上面脱落，鲜红的纹理露了出来。翅膀抖了两下后，就又恢复了岩石的质地。

“这到底是……怎么一回事？”纳尔西斯恐惧得说不出话来。

约翰看起来也 _惊呆了_ ，他伸手摸了摸小口的内部，若有所思。

“感谢你的陪伴，多米尼克女士。但我不得不告诉你，你的婶婶完全低估了事情的严重性。我想，为了解决这个问题，我还有一位朋友要拜访。而这次拜访，只能由我一个人完成。请回到学校里，忘记这里发生的一切吧。”

“你能处理得了么？我是说，你能保证我们的安全吗？”纳尔西斯问。

“我不会许下拯救世界的承诺。因为除了安慰之外，它什么也做不到。”约翰·康斯坦丁感受到了环绕他的鬼魂们，那是他直接或间接害死过的朋友、情人、爱人。他们一刻不停地提醒他，在他身边的人，都倾向于成为消耗品。“而且，我都不知道这些承诺，到底是在安慰别人，还是在安慰自己。”

卢浮宫的几个藏品仓库并不在卢浮宫内。和展出的藏品相比，它们不用忍受小孩的吵闹和闪光灯的伤害，但保存和安全措施丝毫没有偷工减料。就拿位置来说，仅有少数人知道这些仓库到底在哪。一些凌晨开进小路的送货卡车，其实坐了两位武装押运员，装满无价的藏品，谁又能想得到呢？

约翰定位的方法十分简单：有些藏品本来就是从他那拿走的。他用猫尾巴、鸡血、常春藤、酒精混合，调出了示踪剂。它的味道让约翰想离得越远越好，但示踪的全部意义就在于紧追不舍。效力即将消失之前，他已经到了门口。不知是否因为罢工，一根烟的盯梢时间里，他没发现保安或者押运人员进出。

“来吧，”约翰撬开了门锁，现代科技再先进，反魔法领域却没怎么进步，“魔术师的宝库和人类愚蠢的聚集地。”

大部分的藏品都放在金属柜子的隔间里了，没有玻璃可以看到里面是什么。约翰也读不出上面的编号到底意味着什么。他小心翼翼地打开了五个隔间，但在第六个还是失手了，等他发现的时候，已经是他打开第十个隔间的时候了。像电视剧里一样警铃大作只会提醒小偷，在对方没发觉的情况下把每个入口都堵住，才是正确的做法。约翰没有办法，只得束手就擒。

“好了，你抓住我了。你赢了。”约翰举起双手。几个高举警棍的保安围了过来。

情况真是妙极了！先不说自己不会法语、拿着伪造的身份证件、头上还挂着通缉令，如果那个危机不及时解决的话，坐牢相比之下都无足轻重了。横竖都玩完了，不如趁现在抽支烟吧。

正在此时，保安的步话机响了，有人说了句什么，他们就都放下警棍，不解地退了下去。总不会是猜到自己要抽烟，放走了来保护艺术品吧。

“马特·里弗，”从门外走进了一位身着绿白相间连衣裙的女士，“或者应该说，约翰·康斯坦丁。你应该立刻联系我的。”

知道自己的名字，而且没有立刻把自己送到警局的，全法国恐怕只有两个人。这位女士看起来并没有自恋到刺眼，因此可以排除纳尔西斯·多米尼克。剩下的唯一可能就是她的婶婶，嘉米莉·安妮-索菲。

“安妮-索菲女士，”约翰说，“我以为你正为选举忙得不可开交呢。”

“从某种程度上来说的确是这样，”嘉米莉说，“但纳尔西斯向我描述了你的发现之后，我就知道，对选情最大的威胁并不在摄像机和投票箱那里。”

“你是怎么找到我的？”

“纳尔西斯的描述、对你的了解、一点点运气，”嘉米莉说，“当然，最主要的还是示踪药水，和你找到这里的方法一样。只不过我的配方没有那么难闻。”

“该死，”约翰抽出了自己的伪造身份证件，一旦用心去找的话，上面的示踪钩子花纹是如此明显。“想要取得信任，有那样难么？连派自己的侄女监视都不够。”

“只是用来在需要的时候施以援手，”嘉米莉摘下了手套，向约翰伸出了手，“不然怎么会有如今的见面机会呢？”

约翰吻了她的手，有淡淡的鸢尾花香，不知是香水，还是来自示踪药水。

“现在该回到正题上了，”嘉米莉说，“那个雕像，到底是怎么回事？”

“城市里的雕像，并不全都是 _货真价实_ 的雕像。不，应该说，不幸的是，里面藏了几个 _货真价实_ 的雕像。”

“真的雕像，那是什么意思？它们不都是真的雕像么？”

“我指的是石化魔法。”约翰说，“把问题放在一边，留给后世的人解决，这种做法和人类历史一样古老。有些认为自己能流芳百世的君主、想要被铭记的圣徒、不受人欢迎的天使，当然还有魔鬼，主动或被动地选择了变成雕像。听说有些还因为形态完美，被当成雕刻师的教材。”

“石化魔法？我怎么没有听说过。”

“当人们的力量越来越强的时候，就倾向于自己处理问题了，而不是留给后人了。石化魔法被转过来对付自己的恐惧占据了上风，不知是谁想出了一种颇具讽刺意味的解决方式——施法者自己也被石化了。因此石化魔法可能已经失传了上千年。”

“玛琳·拉潘要做的是……”

“解除石化。”约翰掏出了一支烟，但又想起，自己是在艺术品仓库里。

“但怎么能有人使用失传上千年的魔法？”

“这就是石化魔法的好处了，它可以让施法的对象跨越时间的长河。石化魔法和解除石化魔法的咒语全都被保留了下来，并且被不时地得到运用。这个传统几千年来都没断。而且看起来，我们共同的 _朋友_ ，玛琳·拉潘也要打开这个危险的魔盒了。”

“她想解除石化干嘛？”

“你是选举委员会秘书，应该由你来告诉我。”约翰说，“如果硬要说的话，可能是激起一点对天主教的信仰吧。她想提醒人们，恶魔和天使都曾经存在过。但像她所代表的一切一样，这些都是老古董了。可以用来看，但千万不要在现实中去碰。”

“纳尔西斯提到了那个漏斗状的雕像……”

“从概念上来说，石化是对月亮的恐惧。对人们来说，太阳是个永远不会发生变化的天体。而月亮，却不断经历着从生到死的循环。从圆到亏，再从亏到圆，这是人们对死亡与复活的最原始的比喻。对于这种提醒着人们逝去的力量，人们恐惧到无法行动。这就是石化魔法的来源。相应的解除石化，也要用到太阳的力量。用特定形状的雕像，捕捉凝固的阳光，就可以解除石化魔法。她的政绩工程可以把阳光聚集在一个地方，小口上的铭文就是固定阳光的魔法。”

嘉米莉皱了皱眉，“通过办一个驱魔秀来赢得选举，她已经绝望到这个份上了吗？我并不觉得这个方法能起什么作用。毕竟，现在是个UFO、大脚怪满天飞的时代。她这样做只会让自己成为无尽的阴谋论的源头。”

“一个专业的蠢材没什么危害，”约翰说，“但一个业余的小聪明却可能毁了一切。魔法的咒语由两段构成，雕刻在漏斗雕像的出口中。一段是咒语本身，另一段是施法的对象。”

“她要解除谁的石化？”

“一般来说是无法确定的。每个人、天使、恶魔都可以有很多名字，但为魔法使用的只有一个名字，也就是说，它的 _真名_ 。得到真名的过程十分困难，强大的魔术师可以用魔鬼的真名来驱使魔鬼为自己做事。但有些名字因为并不指具体的事物，因而广为人知。如果我没认错的话，玛琳的咒语施法对象是 _所有人_ 。”约翰敲了敲身边的柜子，“也就是说，如果什么都不做的话。以巴黎为中心，世界上所有曾经被石化的东西早晚都会被慢慢解除。”

“天啊，到底有多少？”

“足以把我们送回到神话时代。”

“我现在就叫人去拆掉雕像。”

“恐怕为时已晚了。”约翰说，“解除石化的过程一旦开始就不会停下了，凝固的阳光会吸引更多的阳光。我已经用小刀划掉了咒语，但巴黎范围内的雕像就会在几天内活过来。”

“请你现在就告诉我，”嘉米莉说，“你来这里是找解决问题要用的道具的，而不是来拿上东西准备逃跑的。”

“我的确那么想过，”约翰说，“但这次有点不同。从某种程度上来说，这是我自己造成的问题。纳尔西斯和你说了我和玛琳之间的问题了吧？”

“是的，她的确提到过你和总统女士之间的……呃，历史。”

“不是所有故事都有美好的结尾，至少比她当时所期待的结局差那么一点。”约翰说，“我失踪三天后，发现有人造访过我的公寓了。虽然访客没留下姓名，但我多半确信是玛琳。因为她和我之间的书信都被烧了。顺带我的水晶球被打碎了，书架被推翻了，浴室的下水道被收集的黑猫毛堵住了。”

“有时候，不幸的家庭也都是相似的。”

“还有一件事，直到昨天我才意识到它的严重性，我的咒语书也不见了。”

“你知道吗，如果没有拈花惹草的男人，世界上该少多少麻烦事。”

“可惜的是，世界上并没有咒语能解决这个问题。”

“你本来打算怎么做？”

“既然解除石化已经无法再阻止，就只能把它再度石化起来。”

“你知道石化的魔法吗？”

“知道，”约翰说，“但我不知道大部分雕像的真名。”

“玛琳同样不知道真名……”

“解除石化的魔法不会影响本身没有被石化的人，但如果要我把 _所有人_ 石化的话，那会产生更大的麻烦。”

嘉米莉沉思了一下，“最关键的问题就是找到雕像的真名。”

“回答正确，”约翰说，“能做到这一点的，只有石化魔法最初的使用者。”

“我想，这就是你要在博物馆里找的东西？”

“你一定听说过这个名字的，说出来吧，”约翰故意停顿了一下，欣赏着嘉米莉难以置信的表情，“没错，正是美杜莎。”

“你是说，传说中的凶猛的戈尔贡姐妹，一个能把人变成石头的怪物，自己被石化了，存放在博物馆的仓库里。而你要找到她，并且把她放出来？”

“我只是猜测她被放在了仓库里，不过剩下的都没错。”

“如果她不听从你的命令怎么办？”

“需要处理的解除石化的麻烦，只是多了一个而已。”

“你真是个疯子。”

“多亏了你们的总统而已。”

“你知道吗，我现在看到当年你对她的魅力所在了，”嘉米莉说，“真应该给你们两个 _立个石像_ 。”

就这样，当天晚上，某条小巷中，一辆厢式货车过分谨慎地开了出来。平常总是注视着这个街道的便衣门卫适时地避开了眼神。

一条狗被引擎的声音吵醒，它就没有那么识趣了，吠叫声在巷子中回荡了一会，等货车开远了才停下。夜晚又安静了下来。这条狗再次躺下，打算继续睡觉，又因为某种异常的感觉无法安稳地休息。远方有更多的狗吠，被距离模糊了声音，好像从四面八方传来。它不知道今晚到底是怎么了。它感觉到了不对劲，但这种异常的感觉又使它感觉陌生，和以往所见的危险完全不同。

它的感觉是对的。院子里的巴斯里斯克雕像中，一种变化正在发生。生命的活力经过几百年，再次回归到这个扭曲的躯体上。随之而来的还有饥饿，一种过于强烈以至于似乎永远无法满足的饥饿。它还无法活动，但已经做好了扑向院子里那个毫无防备的小动物身上的准备了。雕像的主人在买的时候还和人争论了半天它到底是不是真货。现在看来，他得到的远比他要求的多得多。

巴黎近郊的一栋别墅中，约翰·康斯坦丁躺倒在沙发上。

“想必当初购置这个安全屋的人，怎么也想不到如今它都被用来干了些什么事情吧。”约翰点上了一支烟，希望能去掉他刚调制的魔法药剂的味道。

浴室的浴缸中，一个头戴花环的女性雕像浸在了混合着凝固的阳光的药剂中。约翰相信这个配方可以加速石化的解除——现在，时间是一个关键因素。

“但我不明白，”嘉米莉说，她似乎没有觉察到自己正皱着眉头，“美杜莎怎么会是……”

“怎么会没有蛇发么？”约翰说，“你大可以先问，为什么她的脑袋还连在脖子上。”

“为什么她的脑袋还连在脖子上？”

“神话，如果逐字逐句全都是真实记录的话，那才是一个奇怪的世界。”约翰说，“但大部分神话都或多或少暗示了发生过的事情，就像隐喻一样。就拿美杜莎来说吧，根据传说，她是戈尔贡三姐妹之一，是三人中唯一可以被杀死的那个。满头蛇发，如果别人看到她，就会变成石头。我们的大英雄，佩尔修斯用盾牌的反光观察，避免了石化的命运，而是一剑把她的头砍了下来，巨人克律萨俄耳和天马佩加索斯从她的伤口中诞生出来。然后佩尔修斯就拿她的头当作武器了。”

“那么真实发生的事情到底是怎样的呢？”

“美杜莎是戈尔贡部落的女祭司，在被希腊人征服后，他们的主神也成了怪物。”

“被英雄佩尔修斯杀死吗？”

“特意强调斩首的死亡方式，指的是祭祀仪式使用的面具被摘掉。掉下来的头被用作武器，指的是希腊人用那些面具装饰自己的盾牌。”

“正好对应着雅典娜拿美杜莎的头装饰自己的盾牌。”

“至于巨人和天马，”约翰说，“按传说美杜莎是遭受了海神波塞冬的强暴，才孕有这两个孩子。在征服部落的过程中总是伴随着强奸，这也许是最不令人感到惊讶的结论了。只有在她放弃了部落的身份之后，她的后代才能被接纳进希腊人的体系之中。”

“那么蛇发和石化是……”

“我曾对你讲过，石化是月的魔法。月亮周期性的盈缺象征了死亡和重生。蛇的蜕皮也让人们联想到死亡与重生的过程，就这样，两者被结合到了一起。学会石化魔法的祭司，当然要有蛇发。这就是神话的逻辑。”

“但石化不是真实的魔法吗？”

“关于真实魔法的故事有很多，但不是哪个都能流传下来，获得现在这样的知名度。这个传说，还有另一个最关键的因素——女性。伴随着月亮的死亡和重生，女性也经历月经。经血让人想到死亡，而只有在出现月经后，女性才具有生育的能力，因此人们也或多或少察觉到了月经与生育之间的关联。在美杜莎的故事中，古老的月经恐惧让人不知所措——也就是无法移动。但这是一种完全内源的威胁——不是美杜莎看到你，让你石化；而是你看到美杜莎，自己石化。与之相对的，美杜莎的攻击性，则是对威胁的反应——经历过强暴之后，美杜莎才成为了怪物。虽然没有明确指出，但每个听到美杜莎传说的人都在潜意识中理解，即使没有被杀死，美杜莎也只会让男性石化。她是女性复仇的完美化身。日后添加的美丽形象更是加深了这一印象。”

“天啊，你都是在哪里知道这么多的？”

“神话学、考古学、心理分析，之类之类的。”

“我还以为你只是个魔术师。”

“亲爱的，我当然只是个魔术师。”约翰说，“上面那些我一个都不懂。”

“那你到底是怎么知道这些事的？”嘉米莉皱了皱眉。

“美杜莎直接告诉我的，”约翰说，“你一会也可以亲自问问她，我看时间也差不多了。”

“几乎用不着再补充什么了。”一个声音从浴室中传来，“只是漏掉了之后一千多年的反复利用。”

“等等！”嘉米莉急忙举起双手，试图遮住自己的视线。

“忘了和你说了，”约翰说，“石化魔法需要主动施放。看向戈尔贡祭司，会让她们知道你的真名。但如果她们不想让你被石化的话，不会有任何事情。”

一位身披浴巾的女性从浴室中走出，头发用一条毛巾裹住，样貌和嘉米莉见过的人都不同，但的确魅力非凡。她靠在沙发上，打量着嘉米莉，看来认识约翰·康斯坦丁。

“你会英语？”嘉米莉问。

“被人利用时，最好懂得那人想让你干什么。”美杜莎说，“辗转这么多地方和时代，我见识了各种各样的事情，学会了各种各样的语言。但它们都有一个共同的特点：比我短命。”

“你知道我们想请你做什么么？”嘉米莉继续问。

“这还用说，你们的请求和哪次都是一样的。”

“很高兴见到你，美杜莎。”嘉米莉不太确定是否应当伸出手。

“很高兴得知在石化期间没有被砸碎。”美杜莎说瞪着沙发上的约翰，“你这个背信弃义的狗杂种，康斯坦丁，竟敢骗我！给我一个理由不把你现在就变成石头，沉到塞纳河底。”

“刚刚醒过来脾气不好很正常，”约翰坐了起来，“至于上次的事，美杜莎小姐，我是迫不得已。但这次，我给你找到了一个完美的补偿。”

嘉米莉不禁暗中苦笑。面对本来就够麻烦的事情，约翰·康斯坦丁找来了一个更麻烦、更危险的帮手，而且这个帮手想做的第一件事就是把他干掉。但约翰说的没错，眼前这个传说中的怪物，或者说祭司，是他们唯一的希望。

“对我而言最佳的补偿就是让你消失。”美杜莎说。

“别这么着急下结论，”康斯坦丁靠得更近了，又点上了一支烟，“你是世界上最后一位戈尔贡祭司了。上一位姐妹去年在黑山死于交通事故。”

“这意味着什么？”嘉米莉问。

美杜莎沉默了一会，缓缓说，“永远的自由。”

“为什么？”两人似乎都明白对方在说什么，只有嘉米莉蒙在鼓里。

“为什么我们找到美杜莎的时候，她是石化的呢？”约翰说，“用一位祭司的石化魔法解决问题，再用另一位祭司解决她，这是一千年以来的标准做法。事实上，在美杜莎石像旁边的小册子中就记着这个‘使用方法’呢。如果没有另一位祭司，那么美杜莎就是世界上唯一一名可以使用石化魔法的人。再也没有人能囚禁她了。”

再也没有人能限制这个可以把人任意石化的怪物？嘉米莉吃了吃了一惊，约翰到底是在帮忙还是在添乱？

“但在她死去之前，人们逼她留下了三条石化咒语。”

“你不是说，每条咒语都需要施法对象的 _真名_ ，而这个名字，只有对方看着祭司的时候才能知道。”嘉米莉说，“这也就意味着不可能提前准备石化魔法咒语？”

“当然，一般情况下是这样的。”约翰说，“但有一些名字，并非指称特定的个体，因此可以提前准备。比如玛琳使用的，解除 _所有人_ 的石化。留下的三条咒语，都是这样的形式。”

“它们是对我最后的威胁。”

“没错，”约翰说，“三条咒语的原本都在我这里，拷贝的咒语是无效的，这你也都知道。作为这次帮忙的交换，你可以从我这拿走，把它们都毁了。消除对你最后的威胁，赢得一千年来你渴望的自由。怎么样，我这个提议不错吧。”

美杜莎陷入了沉默。烟雾笼罩中，完全看不清约翰的表情，但嘉米莉知道，他一定在得意地笑着。

“这完全称不上补偿，”美杜莎说，“这是我应得的东西。你们奴役了我们上千年，现在还有什么脸把这当成谈判的筹码？”

“这是你应得的东西，当然，”约翰说，“但同时也是你没有的东西。”

“我现在就要，然后再帮忙。”

“不不不，”约翰说，“生意不是这么做的。它们都被藏在了安全的地方。”

“你要是藏得那么好，现在杀了你，就没有人能找到了。”

“如果杀了我，就一定会有人找到并使用的，我确认好了这一点才来找你的。”

“我无法相信你。”美杜莎说。说实在的，嘉米莉完全理解美杜莎的疑虑。

“作为合作的担保，我可以告诉你三条咒语指称的都是谁。第一条，石化所有人。第二条，石化自己。第三条，石化美杜莎。”约翰捻灭了烟头，“第一条是个没有用的咒语，我不知道有谁能有足够的魔力用出来。第二条，是个愚蠢的咒语。第三条咒语则是专门为你准备的。只要拿到第三条咒语，你就自由了。”

“成交。”

嘉米莉松了一口气，眼前的问题终于解决了。虽然之后还要再面对美杜莎的威胁，她被人类利用了一千年，这些即将要复活的雕像就是例证，又怎么能确保她不会再生报复之心呢？不过这些都是以后的事情了。把事情推到最后，不正是石化魔法的初衷么？

“具体要怎么做？”嘉米莉问，“我们去城市里每一个雕像前面，让美杜莎施展魔法么？”

“不，亲爱的，那已经来不及了，”约翰说，“据我的估计，到天亮的时候，城里所有要复活的雕像就全都复活了。”

“到天亮？”嘉米莉看了一下墙上的钟，秒针刚好经过指向二的时针。“也就是说，我们只有四个小时了？这该如何是好？”

“我有个想法，也许得要纳尔西斯·多米尼克小姐帮忙了。”约翰说，“安妮-索菲女士，我需要你动用在巴黎高等美术学院能动用的所有资源。此外，请立刻联系竞选团队，把广播设备拿过来。我们有一场演讲要做了。”

几乎每个美术生在凌晨三点接到电话的时候，都是不情不愿地从床上爬了起来。当然，有几个还没睡觉。但他们一听到，期末报告的形式换成了帮助教授完成一个艺术项目，并且去了就可以给满分的时候，每个人都打起了精神。他们从学院领了设备，有的还贴着社会党的标语。之后就各自前往指定的雕像处去了。他们用一个广播电视机播放着一个奇怪的女人的形象，但要求在四点以后不能自己观看，还要把一个收音机对准雕像，里面播放着一段谁都听不懂的演讲。“也许是外语吧。”有的学生猜测道。但更多的学生只是想赶快把这个事情做完，整个学期就提前结束了。

于此同时，法国广播电台大楼的演播厅中，美杜莎的形象被摄像机直播到一个极为罕见的特定频段上。复苏过来的雕像，通过学生举着的广播电视机看到了美杜莎。他们的 _真名_ 也一个个浮现在美杜莎的头脑中。她耐心地念出石化咒语，让它们再次回到石化的状态之中。约翰只是希望不要有人在这个时间用电视来个全频搜索。

“我还是不懂，怎么可能通过广播电视施放魔法？”一旁的嘉米莉小声问道。

“我和你说过了，石化魔法是月光的魔法。月光是电磁波，可以通过广播传递。”

“你知道吗，康斯坦丁，”嘉米莉叹了一口气，“有时候，你的解释比神秘学更神秘。”

太阳升了起来，直播的红灯也灭掉了。这段漫长的工作终于结束了。约翰希望自己没有漏下城里的任何一座雕像。或者，即使漏下，也最好是国王或者圣徒的雕像。笨蛋总比天使和魔鬼好对付。

“我的报酬呢？”美杜莎拉住了正要出门的约翰，“包含着我名字的咒语。”

“它在一个安全的地方，现在随我去取吧。”

美杜莎一把抓起了约翰的领子，这让他透不过气来。“别想跟我耍花招，康斯坦丁。”她默念了一句咒语，嘉米莉·安妮-索菲在一声惊呼中变成了一个石像。她高举双手，可怖的表情 _栩栩如生_ 。

“等等，你想干什么？”约翰说。

“带上她的石像跟我们一起走，”美杜莎说，“你们有解除石化的咒语。但如果你搞什么鬼，你就再也没有用到那条咒语的机会了。我会让石像直接碎掉。”

“天啊，美杜莎，”约翰说，“有必要做到这个份上么？我给你就是了。”

约翰从兜里掏出了自己的烟盒，金属盖子的内侧，镌刻着一段咒语。

“这就是你想要的带着你名字的咒语。从上次我们分开那天起，我就再也没有让它离开过我的身边。现在，看在上帝的份上，先放过嘉米莉吧。然后我就给你。你的施法速度远比我快。没有任何花招，你赢了。”

美杜莎读了一下上面的铭文，的确是包含自己名字的石化咒语。嘉米莉的石化被缓缓解除了，她痛苦地跪在地上，咳嗽着。

约翰交出了烟盒，然后被重重摔在了地上。

烟盒在美杜莎的手掌中化为了灰烬——她的其他咒语不如石化咒语那么出名，但杀伤力却并不逊色。

“就这样吧，康斯坦丁，如果你我幸运的话，就再也不会见到彼此了。”美杜莎大步走出了演播室，消失在了夜色中。

嘉米莉稍微缓了过来，爬到了约翰的身边。“她已经走了？”

“是啊，”约翰说，“和我约过的所有女人一样。连分手时的台词都没变。”

“希望她不要哪天变成个总统吧。”嘉米莉说。

约翰先是轻声笑道，然后两人便爆发出了一阵大笑。如果有人此时打开摄像机，那观众一定会以为自己在看发生在疯人院的恐怖电影。

但嘉米莉忽然注意到了有些不对劲。约翰的动作越来越慢，简直像 _凝固了_ 一样。不，约翰的的确确正在凝固，他正在转变成一个石像！

“该死的美杜莎，”约翰用尽最后的力气说，“她做了一件我约过的所有女人都没做到的事情——她记住了我的名字。”

“天啊，一切都完了，”嘉米莉叫到，“你我犯下了一个大错。为了几尊雕像，我们把厌恶人类又有强大魔法的怪物释放了出来。你连自己都赔了进去。现在，没有人能阻止美杜莎了。她一定会报复人类的。”

嘉米莉在演播室里不知所措地踱步，不忍心看着约翰·康斯坦丁的转化。但不知为何，他的转化让嘉米莉觉得异常缓慢。等等，他不是在石化，而是在解除石化。

约翰倒在了地上，剧烈地咳嗽着。

“约翰，你没事吧？”嘉米莉上前问道。

“没什么事，”约翰勉强说，“被甩太多次的一个好处就是，你已经很熟悉接下来要发生的事情了。”

约翰干呕了几下，接着便吐了出来。嘉米莉急忙躲开。。

“我做好了准备，只是不确定是否会用到。”约翰从地上的一滩呕吐物中，捡起了一块怀表大小的镜子，上面刻着一行奇怪的文字，“这是三条咒语中的第二条，石化自己，刻在了这个小镜子上，我把它吞了下去。当石化咒语穿到了我的胃部时，它就被反射回去了。这就是使用光咒语的危险。现在收起你对我这个佩尔修斯的赞美，让我们一起去路上找到被石化的美杜莎吧。”

一周之后，戴高乐机场的候机室中。约翰正百无聊赖地坐在椅子上。

一个推销员用带有浓重口音的英语说到：“先生，真的不买一个小雕像么？它是完全复制了巴黎圣母院的石像鬼，一点也不差。”

“不了，”约翰说，“我想我已经看得够多了。”

远处的电视上正播放着玛琳·拉潘落选的消息。之后的新闻声称，巴黎的有些雕像，一夜之间换了个姿势。记者采访的一位摄影爱好者，拿着照片站在雕像前，似乎在拼命说服其他人。但有人却斥为是为了什么艺术项目而伪造的照片。

约翰不想再看这些英语配音的新闻了。尽管已经可以自由地出入法国，但他现在只想离开。

整场事情以他过去和两个女人打交道开始，又因他和另外两个女人打交道而结束。

“这对健康不好，”他想到，“我应该把一切都抛在脑后。”

他只想 _静静地_ 待一会儿，那么待着就好。


End file.
